Naruto el segundo jubii
by MRuzumaki
Summary: Era el final, el mundo shinobi había sido destruido por madara y el jubii. Sin otra alternativa naruto con su único amigo que queda gaara sacrifican sus vidas para sellar el jubii y a madara dentro de naruto. pero el final solo fue el comienzo de otra vida. ahora renace en un nuevo mundo casi como el suyo. sera capaz de salvarlo Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

Harem

Fem sasuke (sayuri)

Fem gaara (gaia)

Narumi

Fem kiba (Inuko)

Mayo

Samui

Yugito

Yugao

Shizuka

Kushina

Shizune

Fem kakashi (izumi)

Tayuya

Karin

Kin

Hana

Kurenai

Tsume

Fem haku

mikoto

Capítulo 1 Un nuevo mundo

Naruto ahora se enfrentaba al demonio que había llevado al mundo a la destrucción. El que había manipulado a obito para que recolectar a los bijus y arruinado su vida. Madara había logrado revivir el jubi sin el kyuubi o hachibi en una forma de larva que ahora se había convertido en su verdadera forma.

El dios como demonio había destruido todo una vez que se había transformado de nuevo en su forma verdadera. Madara había dejado la huella en todo el continente elemental con la bestia. Los 5 pueblos habían sido borrados en unas pocas horas hasta la última parte de la resistencia del mundo

A pesar de que parecía un esfuerza desesperada ahora, tanto obito y sasuke habían sido asesinados. Obito murió cuando lucho con kakashi y gay. Los 3 habían luchado en una antigua ubicación de la aldea oculta en las nubes. Gay había lanzado las 8 puertas celestiales mientras kakashi utiliza el sharingan para usar su propio kamui que arranco el corazón de Obito. Ambos murieron justo después de la batalla, incluso despues de la victoria

Sasuke murio en una batalla contra los 11 de konoha. En esa batalla shikamaru , chouji, ino, kiba ,neji y rock lee murieron en la batalla , sakura estaba a punto de ser atravesada por un chidori de sasuke ,pero salto justo a tiempo. Shino fue capaz de mantener a raya a sasuke hasta que llego naruto llego a terminar el trabajo y vengar a sus amigos muertos

Hinata ,tenten y sakura murieron más tarde cuando una ola de zetsus los ataca después de la batalla con sasuke. Las 3 habian acabado con más del 30% de ellos antes de ser asesinadas

Shino había sido asesinado por orochimaru revivido que luego fue asesinado por tsunade. La batalla entre los sannin duro 3 días y 3 noches hasta que tsunade utilizo el shiki fujin para sellar a orochimaru

Los kages con las excepciones de gaara y tsunade habían muerto defendiendo a su pueblo después de haber sido curado por katsuya . killer bee había tratado de combatir con el jubi después de la muerte de su hermano solo para que el jubi haga crecer sus raices y absorber todo su chacra junto con el hachibi

Ahora solo quedaban gaara , el kazekage y ex jinchuriki del shukaku y naruto el jinchuriki del kyuubi eran los únicos shinobis que quedaban en el mundo

Gaara parece que esto es el fin_ naruto ambos estaban cansados y solo tenían una décima parte de su chacra mientras madara tenía chacra ilimitado. Las probabilidades de ganar eran casi nulas en esos momentos

Parece de esa manera naruto , alguna idea' pregunto el pelirojo kazekage la ultimo uzumaki y oficial rokudaime hokage. Tsunade había proclamado hokage a naruto antes de ir a luchar con orochimari, pero debido a la muerte de los daimyos nunca le fue dado el titulo

Naruto tenía una sonrisa triste: si , solo una pero no voy a vivir .confió en destino del mundo usare el fujin para sellar al jubi y a madara dentro de mí que luego serán consumidos por el shinigami explico naruto al kazekage. Era la única manera de acabar con él, su padre había muerto al usar el justo prohibido y ahora él también lo haría

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo naruto .Yo me ire contigo naruto, ya que no tengo nada que perder todo lo que quería mi aldea, kankuro, temari, matsuri se han i do ya usted es la única familia que me queda, yo moriré con usted_ dijo gaara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto miro conmovida por el pequeño discurso que acaba de dar su hermano. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa " entonces vamos hacerlo juntos toma a este bastardo lo llevaremos al infierno con nosotros" con una gran sonrisa y gaara iso lo mismo.

Madara ve el justu que iban a utilizar y ordena al jubi que ataque.

Ambos kages asiendo las misma poses de manos chocando las manos al mismo tiempo en suelo" Summonig justu" albos gritaron formando una sombra oscura que se manifiesta como el shinigami detrás de ellos. El dios de la muerte se manifiesta tenía la piel morado oscuro el pelo blanco de puntas y 2 cuernos que sobresalen de ella con un manto blanco.

El dios tomo la espada que estaba en su boca miro a naruto y gaara ¿POR QUE ME HAN CONVOCADO? Pregunto la deidad a los 2 nijas que se encontraban frente a ellos. El aura de terror y temor rondaba en el área cuando hablo con una voz distorsionada.

Naruto decidió responder al dios su pregunta" te necesitamos para que selles a madara uchiha y el jubi dentro de mi" naruto le respondió a la deidad. Naruto sabía que una vez que hiso esto sería sellado dentro del shinigami junto con las 2 entidades oscuras frente de él.

"PARA SELLAR TANTO PODER REQUIERE MAS DE UN ALMA" dijo el dios de la muerte

Es por eso que ofrezco mi alma_ dijo gaara al dios que centro la atencion el gaara. No tengo nada que perder, solo me queda mi hermano_ dijo gaara

Kurama también da su alma_ dijo naruto mientras hablaba con kurama

"2 KAGES Y UN BIJU HACI VA HACER" _dijo el dios. El jubi rugió lanzaba una bijudama en forma de cono directo hacia naruto. gaara hizo un enorme muro de arena para bloquear el ataque. El shinigami ve esto y apuñala a la bestia en el pecho con la espada que llevaba en la boca

El jubi rugio de dolor mientras era absorbido por el sello de naruto. Naruto grito de dolor por la enorme cantidad de chacra que estaba absorbiendo dentro de su cuerpo. Madara vio que su mascota se había ido para siempre y decidió que era un buen momento para correr antes que escapara también fue capturado por el shinigami y sellado dentro de naruto.

Al terminar el sellado las almas de gaara, naruto y kurama fueron arrancadas por el shinigami. Ahora que había terminado el trabajo el dios dejo el mundo por su propia cuenta

En el mundo shinigami

Naruto despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida. Se sentía si como sakura y tsunade lo golpearan al mismo tiempo. Miro a sus alrededores y se da cuenta que se encontraba en una cama grande. En la habitación que se encontraba tenía las paredes color rojo sangre con rayas negras, pero con una alfombra color negro. Mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación noto que ahora estaba en un pasillo muy oscuro, pero al final se ve una fuerza de color blanco

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una gran sala de reuniones donde se encontraba gaara con el shinigami y 2 mujeres al lado derecho de gaara, en el otro lado se encontraban un asiento vacío

Una de las mujeres noto la presencia de naruto y le hizo la seña para que se sentara. Naruto hizo lo que le dijo la mujer y se sentó al lado de su hermano gaara. La mujer que en el medio tenía el pelo tan blanco como la nieve que cae y ojos dorados como el oro. Llevaba un kimono ajustado con pétalos de color blanco" hola me alegra que hallas despertado. Soy kami para que lo sepas _ dijo mirando con una sonrisa que parecía brillante como la luz

Los ojos de naruto los tenía como plato por la impresión "KAMI" grito mientras esta el shock

Kami dejó escapar una pequeña risita "sí, sí, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Estamos aquí para hablar de ti naruto _ le dijo kami a naruto

¿y yo que? Pregunto naruto confundido

La otra mujer hablo en esta ocasión. Tenía el pelo negro que caía hasta el suelo , tenía los ojos color sangre igual a los del kyubi , llevaba un kimono igual al que llevaba la otra mujer pero a diferencia de la otro este era color negro pero sin pétalos "si tenemos una oferta para ti naruto"

Ofrecer? _ dijo naruto

Vamos a darle una nueva oportunidad a ti y a gaara si quieren, pero en un mundo diferente, que es como el vuestro, pro con algunas diferencias si ustedes se niegan se les entregara una casa en el cielo con todos sus seres queridos_ dijo kami

Gaara cerró los ojos "me niego. Gracias por la oferta, pero mi familia y mi esposa están aquí y eso es todo lo quiero. Y no los dejare mientras viva_ dijo gaara

Entiendo y tienes razones para quedarte_ dijo kami

Me nie…_ dijo naruto pero fue interrumpido por gaara

Gaara miro a naruto "no naruto, tienes que ir. Tengo todo lo que quería aquí mientras tu no. Valla y viva una vida nueva, hacer amigos, conseguir novia y salvar a ese mundo para que no acabe como el de nosotros_ dijo gaara a su amigo

Pero….. _ dijo naruto

No hay peros naruto. Siempre he confiado en ti ahora confía en mí y tomo la oferta_ dijo gaara

Naruto miro a gaara con los ojos bien abierto mientras corría un lagrima por la mejilla" esta bien voy a confiar en ti_ dijo naruto mientras miraba a los dioses "acepto su oferta" 

Kami le sonrió a naruto "bueno pero necesitaras una nueva vestimenta" dijo la diosa, chasqueo los dedos y naruto fue envuelto en una nube de humo. Cuando se dispersó el humo naruto vestía una camisa negra de mayas, también llevaba unos pantalones negros estilo ambu y una capucha con llamas negras (como ichigo cuando utiliza su bankai)

"whoa me veo cool"_ mientras se miraba

Por supuesto jubi-san_ dijo yami. El rubio miro a yami confundido." OH no lo sabía ya que sello al jubi dentro de usted y el jubi se fusionó con usted convirtiéndolo en el nuevo jubi. Felicidades _ dijo yami

Naruto quedo tan sorprendido por lo que dijo yami que se desmayo

Gaara miro a su amigo inconsciente" aa debería haberlo visto venir" mientras se ponía en pie y pateo en la cabeza a naruto que se despertó

Naruto miro a gaara "por qué me pateas" naruto le grito a gaara para perder temporalmente el control de su nuevo poder, sus ojos cambiaron de azul a un morado metálico con cuatro anillos, pero en los anillos habían tres tones como los del sharingan

Cuando naruto se calmó jadeaba por el uso del cakcra del jubi, sus ojos sangraban miro a los 3 dioses sentado "que fue eso?"_ pregunto naruto

Este es poder que gano gracias al jubi_ el shinigami respondió "Voy a ponerle un sello se restricción para que pueda controlar su cracrá de a poco ya la cantidad de chacra que posee ahora es veinte veces más de la que posee el kyubi completo"_ el dios se rio causando que la sale temblase

Naruto asistió con la cabeza u extendió su brazo derecho. En la espalda de naruto aparece un sello con forma de un triángulo al revés con tres triángulos en cada punta. "Este sello bloqueara 8 colas del jubi y usted solo puede controlar 2 y las puede utilizar cuando quiera"_ dijo yami a naruto

Naruto y gaara se levantaron y se dieron la mano "Parece que esta es la despedida gaara" dijo naruto a gaara. Fue agradable a verte conocido usted me dio esperanza y nunca lo olvidare gaara

Gaara que nunca mostro un rostro con emociones ahora tenía una lagrima cayendo por la mejilla "Supongo que amigo. Me gustaría ir con usted pero tengo una familia que me está esperando _ dijo gaara mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos

Así que cuando me voy_ pregunto naruto a los tres dioses

Ahora_ dijo kami chasqueando los dedos y en un destello de luz se había ido naruto

Cielo de konoha

Todo konoha vio una explosión de luz en el cielo con un arcoíris que ducho de luces el país del fuego. Una oleada de chacra masivo paso asiendo temblar a konoha, mientras el suelo se desmoronaba. Los civiles y shinobis de la aldea siente una oleada de chacra puro que se liberaba

Una luz dorada bajaba al centro de konoha, enfrente de la torre del hokage. Todos lo ninjas fueron a ver y se reunieron alrededor de la luz dorada mientras esta se acercaba más y la luz se desvanecía

Cada ninja se prepara para atacar. Incluso el hokage estaba con su vestimenta de lucha. Cuando la luz desapareció revelo a un joven de edad cerca de los 17 años con pelo rubio, ojos azules. Su rostro era agudo y tenía tres marcas de bigotes en la cara. Tenía una estructura muscular. Pero no demasiado como el raikage

Todos vieron al hombre y pensaron "Yodaime-sama"

Hiruzen se acercó al hombre y lo quedo observando " Minato es usted" _ dijo el hokage a naruto

Naruto se quedó mirando al hombre como un búho, el hombre que se encontraba frente del era hiruzen sarutobi , el tercer hokage que había muerto durante la invasión del sonido a konoha. Naruto se da cuenta que todo el mundo lo está mirando "EN realidad mi nombre es naruto ¿puedo hablar en privado con usted?_ pregunto naruto rascándose la mejilla

El viejo asistió con la cabeza y izo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Unos de los ninja dijo a todos que se dispersaran, pera la única que quedo fue una chica de quince año de pelo rubio

Y en un instante ella se había ido sin dejar rastro

En la torre del hokage

Los 2 iban caminando hacia la oficina del hokage. El viejo pero poderoso hombre se sento en su escritorio

Hiruzen decidió iniciar con una pregunta ¿Qué qué país vienes? Pregunto el anciano

Naruto asistio con la cabeza "TSUKUYOMI" dijo con sus ojos rinegan con 9 tones

Mundo tsukuyomi

Hiruzen se encontraba en un cráter árido con lo que parecían casas alrededor. Una cosa que noto es que el cielo era rojo y la luna negra. Frente de él se materializo naruto "esta es mi casa que está en kanoha"_ dijo naruto con una voz sombría

Los ojos de hiruzen se abrieron al escuchar al hombre decir esto. Mientras miraba la destrucción absoluta de la aldea. Negaba con la cabeza. Estas mintiendo, esto no puede ser konoha

Naruto comenzó a lloran un poco "tienes razon esta no es su konoha, esta es mi konoha. Esta es la konoha desde yo vengo, mi dimensión, mi hogar. Esto es la vista de mi fracaso final_ dijo naruto mientras estaba llorando

Naruto se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras miraba arriba "Todo esto comenzó cuando el kyubi ataco" naruto le explico lo que paso con lo akatsukis y la guerra. También que se convirtió en el nuevo jubi y su charla con los dioses

Cuando termino el genjustu hiruzen miro a naruto ¿quieres proteger a kanoha? Pregunto el viejo, naruto solo asistió con la cabeza "Entonces con el poder que me otorgaron los daimyo del fuego te concedo el título de genin de konoha. Ve a la academia mañana a las ocho de la mañana para ser colocado en un equipo genin_ dijo el hokage. Ah y trata de ocultar tu verdadera fuerza

Puedo hacerle una pregunta hokage –sama_ dijo naruto

Muy bien haga su pregunta

Quien son los heredero de los actuales clanes_ pregunto naruto

Eso es fácil todo están en la misma clase y se graduaran este año. El clan hyuuga la hija mayor de hiashi. El clan inuzuka, es inuko inuzuka la hija de tsume inuzuka. Del clan uchiha es sayuri uchiha hija de mikoto uchiha y fugaku uchiha. El clan yamanaka es la hija de inoichi, ino asi como los clanes akamiri y nara con choji akamichi y shikamaru nara. Luego esta shino del clan aburame . y por último los dos clanes uzumaki y namikaze existe usted y narumi_ dijo el hokage a naruto

Naruto cerró los ojos y pensó en ello un momento" así que en este mundo sasuke , kiba y yo somos mujeres ,mientras los demás tienes los mismos géneros que mi mundo. Naruto sabía que en este mundo su vida sería diferente"hokage-sama dígame si narumi y el pueblo sabe de sus padres?

Si, se lo dije cuando tenía 5 años y ha entrenado 10 años con jiraiya y actualmente conoce el rasengan y una versión más débil del hiraishin_ al anciano respondió a naruto

¿Sabe de la línea de sangre namikaze?_ pregunto naruto

"sí, El jinton, mi padre no sabía nada de él, pero por eso era naturalmente rápido sin hiraishin. Me entere cuando un hombre de edad del país del hierro reconoció una técnica que use por accidente y me hablo de él_ dijo naruto

Hmmm bueno esto es una buena noticia, esto significa que kanoha tiene otra línea de sangre ahora ¿me podrías dar una demostración? Dijo el hokage

Naruto asistió con la cabeza y empezó a formar señales de manos "jinton sin sombras de vuelo "dijo naruto mientras desaparecía y volvía con 2 cuencos de ramen en las manos le dio uno al hokage y empezaron a comer

Interesante, por lo jinton le da unas capacidades de moverse a velocidad extremadamente rapidas _ dijo el hokage mientras tomaba el cuenco de ramen " ambus muéstrenle un hotel para que se quede hasta que pueda hablar con narumi"

Después que naruto se fue, Hiruzen se volvió hacia la pared "Estas hay jiraiya"_ pregunto el anciano jiraiya era un hombre alto, con pelo blanco largo hasta la cintura con 2 flequillos hasta los hombros. El tenía líneas rojas que corrían sus ojos y llevaba un protector en la frente que decía kanji. Jiraiya también vestía un kimono con camisa verde corta y pantalones a juego debajo del llevaba una armadura de maya. Su atuendo se completaba con protectores para las manos y un sencillo cinturón japonés

Si estoy aki, que tiene que decir con lo que dijo el joven? _ jiraiya le pregunto al hokage

Entonces que cree usted jiraiya_ hiruzen le pregunto a su alumno

Suena imposible, pero su información es correcta, incluso el hecho que yo entrene a nagato y konan, que se mantuvo en secreto excepto para usted, yo, tsunade y orochimaru. Sugiero que mantenga los ojos puestos en el para saber si trabaja para alguien_ el sabio le sugerido al hokage

Bueno dejen su review si les ha gustado

Bueno lo siento si me equivoco con algunas palabra es que lo escribo muy rápido y me da flojera corregirlas xD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Naruto el segundo jubii

Naruto caminaba por el pueblo. El debía ser puesto en equipo genin de nuevo. Mientras el odiaba ser genin, él sabía que el hokage no confiaba en el ¿Cómo podría culpar al anciano si un muchacho de 17 años de edad que acaba de caer del cielo que dice ser hijo del cuarto hokage de otra dimensión?

El pueblo de esta dimensión era exactamente el mismo de su dimensión, hasta que encontró un lugar que les trajo recuerdos de su infancia" ichiraku"_ dijo naruto

Tenía una sonrisa melancólica al recordar todos los buen momento que paso en el: el equipo 7, él y iruka antes de su graduación su tiempo con jiraiya "que recuerdos" susurro

Era exactamente idéntico como el ichiraku de su dimensión. Habían 2 personas que personas que estaban allí, dos niñas y por lo visto eran kunoichis. Se sentó en un taburete en la esquina derecha del lugar. Ayame la camarera era una copia exacta de la de su mundo. Le dolía un poco volver a verla después que fue asesinada con su padre por madara cuando ataco a la aldea

"Hola bienvenido a ramen ichiraku, puedo tomar su orden" pregunto ayame a naruto

Si 10 tazones de ramen de cerdo y 10 de miso, señorita _ dijo naruto. La mujer se quedó en estado de shock´

Claro estará en unos minutos solo espere por favor_ dijo la mujer mientras se paraba para cumplir la orden. Me pregunto si estarán relacionados, pero el hokage dijo que no tenía más familia, pero parece una versión masculina de ella_ pensó ayame

Con las 2 chicas "hey narumi , no es el chico que iba con el hokage antes?_ le pregunto la chica de pelo negro

Narumi a la pelinegra "Si lo era. No sé por qué pero me parece familiar por alguna razón _ dijo narumi a su amiga. Narumi era una hermosa niña de 15 años con una bonita figura como un reloj de arena, pechos copa c, tenía el pelo rubio amarrado. En cada mejilla tenía 3 bigotes, tenía ojos color azul cielo. También llevaba una chaqueta color naranjo con negro desabrochada abajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa negra estilo chino. También llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados

Sayuri asistió "Si se parece un poco a tu padre" dijo sayuri. Ella era una chica uchiha y heredera del clan uchiha. Tenía el pelo negro corto y los ojos del mismo color. Al igual que su amiga tenía pechos copa c. llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas color azul que dejaba ver su abdomen, llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas sandalias ninja color azul.

Narumi normalmente podía leer a las personas con facilidad gracias al kyubi, pero este hombre era una cosa totalmente diferente. Tenía una aura blanca y pura cubriéndolo como la de un fantasma, como si hubiera muerto pero fue revivido.

Tres anbus aparecieron alrededor de naruto" Naruto namikase, por orden de Danzo-sama va a venir con nosotros_ dijo un anbu

Naruto miro a los tres anbus" les sugiero que se vallan antes de que haga algo de que me pueda arrepentir "mientras dejaba salir su ki en toda la aldea, se sentía como si un dios había aparecido y estaba a punto de ejecutarlos

Los tres anbus de raíz cayeron de rodillas sujetándose la garganta. Las dos herederas de clanes no se podían mover ya que sus piernas no reaccionaban por el miedo

"Que poder" de acuerdo al anbu él es un namikaze _ pensó narumi en estado de shock y miedo. Apenas podía respirar y podría haber sido noqueada por la enorme presión si no fuera por el kyubi

Sayuri estaba peor que narumi ya que ella no poseía al kyubi y estaba al borde del desmayo. (Este poder es mayor al de itachi cuando asesino a nuestro clan) pensó antes de quedar inconsciente

Naruto miro a los anbus que estaban jadeando "Esto es todo lo que pueden hacer los drones sin alma de Danzo. Terminare con su sufrimiento AMATERASU" cuando sus ojos se convirtieron en Tengan (así llamare de ahora en adelante). Los 3 anbus gritaban de dolor mientras se quemaban convirtiéndose en cenizas

Narumi se sentó sudando por el calor de las llamas. El temor que sentía era tremendo, pero ahora tenía un pariente de otro nivel. Naruto puso el dinero en el mostrador y salió del local. Narumi por saber más sobre la relación de con el hombre puso su dinero en el mostrador y lo siguió.

Naruto estaba en el campo de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea. El tomo su espada y sabía que gaara estaba tratando de comunicarse con él. Puso su mano en la empuñadura y canalizo chacra en ella "Hey gaara como está usted"

Es bueno saber de usted naruto_ dijo el gaara "naruto ¿ha probado a sabakukase? "Pregunto gaara(lo siento pero se me olvido hablar de la espada de naruto en el capítulo anterior)

Naruto negó con la cabeza "no, no entrenado con ella, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Tengo la sensación de que alguien me sigue. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a probar a sabakukase , pero ahora voy a tener que esperar un poco para tener tiempo en privado_ explico naruto a gaara

"Es cierto pero todavía no sabe la diferencias que hay en ese mundo del nuestro". Has conocido a tu yo en ese mundo?_ pregunto gaara

Si pero en este mundo soy mujer. También tiene reservas de chacra monstruosas y lleva mi chaqueta naranja con negro como la que tenía en nuestro mundo_ naruto respondió la pregunta

A lo mejor estas son las diferencias que hablaban los dioses. Tal vez los ninjas que son hombres en nuestro mundo aquí son mujeres_ dijo teóricamente gaara

Creó que puede que tengas razón. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo, los ojos de naruto se empezaron a ampliar cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Espera eso significa que usted podría ser mujer?_ pregunto naruto

Gaara estaba pálido por lo que dijo naruto, se imaginaba a sí mismo como mujer. "Naruto nunca vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo, pero si por alguna razón soy mujer, mejor aún ayúdala a que no caiga en la locura. No me importa si te casas con ella, solo que no me hables de ella, pero si no la ayudas como lo hizo conmigo lo mato"_ dijo gaara molesto

Ok, ok voy ayudarla, por lo que sabemos podría ser muy candente_ dijo naruto

Un instinto de muerte se manifestó en la espada. Uzumaki, si alguna vez vuelves a decir eso te mato_ dijo gaara

Narumi que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol escucho cada palabra de la conversación. El rubio no era su pariente si no viene de otra dimensión "mierda, me pregunto si jiji sabe de esto_ pensó narumi

Narumi vio al hombre desaparecer y salto a un claro con una kunai en la mano ¿Dónde está?_ se pregunto

Usted sabe que no tiene que espiar a la gente_ dijo naruto mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. Narumi se dio vuelta para ver al hombre." Soy naruto uzumaki namikaze y tú eres" él ya sabía la respuesta, grasias ala conversación con el hokage

Narumi uzumaki namikaze_ ella dijo en una pose defensiva." Si realmente es de otra dimensión, entonces ¿Por qué esta aquí?_ pregunto narumi

Naruto sonrió" si usted me muestra un poco de su capacidad, voy a decirle. Pero si no quiere no tiene derecho a saberlo y voy a terminar mi misión en este mundo_ dijo mientras sacaba a sabakukase "bailemos narumi-chan"

Narumi dejó escapar un grito de guerra mientras carga con su kunai" no me llames así" grito molesta, mientras apuñalaba a naruto en el estómago solo para que brillara ¿QUE … mientras naruto explotaba enviándola al otro lado del campo

Naruto salto del árbol y blandió su espada. Una ráfaga de viento de formo como una media luna lanzada hacia la chica rubia. Narumi vio esto y salió del camino del ataque. Ya que quemaba todo lo que tocaba. Naruto sonrió cuando vio el movimiento, "Creo que lo llamare Desert Heat". Se dijo a si mismo

Narumi voló hacia naruto con un rasengan en la mano "Toma esto"_ grito ella solo para que naruto desapareciera en una explosión de velocidad. El rasengas se estrelló contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter

Pero el sandaime y jiraiya estaban observando la pelea "¿sensei crees que narumi pueda ganar esta pelea?"_ pregunto jiraiya

Hiruzen negó con la cabeza" No, ya que naruto es demasiado poderoso para que ella lo venza ya que tiene más experiencia peleando su cracrá es como de un biju pero más potente, pero no negativo_ el viejo respondió la pregunta de su alumno

Narumi tiene el control de 2 colas del kyubi, con eso será suficiente_ declaro con confianza a su alumna. Mientras narumi es un genin vencería a cualquier chunin de la aldea y con el kyubi podría darle pelea al hokage o incluso a mí _ dijo jiraiya

Hiruzen suspira "Mejor veamos la pelea"

Narumi lanzo una kunai de 3 puntas a naruto que simplemente esquivo, solo para que narumi areciera arriba de el con un ransengan "Ya te tengo" grito ella para que naruto desapareciera una vez más "Quédate quieto" grito mientras se un chacra rojo las rodeaba formando 2 colas

Naruto sonrió cuando vi esto" Así que ella no se está conteniendo" pensó naruto. Ella era mucho más rápida que ante gracias al kyubi , pero naruto todavía poder esquivar sus golpes con facilidad

Naruto desapareció en una explosión de velocidad y apareciendo al lado narumi. Narumi trato de darle un puñetazo, pero naruto le agarro el puño y tirando lejos a narumi de donde estaba. Pero una de las colas ataco pero para sorpresa de todos la cola fue absorbida

Gracias a su pelo que nadie vio que activo su Tengan. Ese fue un buen truco_ Pensó narumi mientras observaba su estrategia. Naruto se volvió hacia narumi "Debo decir que como genin eres buena no me resultaría raro que te ascendieran a chunin, pero tú no eres rival para mi terminemos con esto_ dijo naruto

Con mucho gusto_ gruño ella cuando ella llamo a 2 clones formando un rasengan aproximadamente del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto y era rojo color sangre gracias al cracrá del kyubi

Naruto sonrió y formo un rasengan pero a diferencia de narumi este era del tamaño de su mano. El rasengan de naruto era color blanco con un núcleo color morado (como el color de una bijudama) y unos rayos color rojo saliendo de él. "Eso es nuevo" dijo naruto

Los ojos de jiraiya se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir el chacra de naruto era al menos 20 veces más potente que el del kyubi "¿Qué clase de monstro es? Susurro Jiraiya

Los 2 rasengan combatieron causando una onda de choque que formo un cráter debajo de ellos mientras el viento aullaba por la colisión

El rasengan de narumi empezó a ceder por la presión del reasengan de naruto. Naruto sonrió "lo hicisteis bien narumi-chan, pero no estas a mi nivel "mientras empujaba quedando a centímetros de la cara de narumi "yo gano"_ dijo naruto mientras disipo su ataque

Naruto se volvió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea "Entonces ¿Qué les pareció hokage-sama , ero-sennin"_ dijo naruto mientras miraba a los árboles en que 2 hombres mayores estaban escondidos.

Los 2 perdieron su genjutsu que los ocultaba de la vista humana. Jiraiya frunció el ceño "¿cómo nos detectaste?" pregunto jiraiya

Naruto sonrió "Es un secreto" dijo mientras se desvanecía gracias a su línea de sangre el jinton

Entonces ¿qué cree usted narumi-chan?_ dijo hiruzen

Narumi miro hacia abajo ¿Cómo están fuerte? Si eh oído correctamente, él es mi yo de otro mundo ¿Cómo si tenemos la misma edad?_ pregunto a las 2 personas que estaban con ella

Hiruzen suspiro" en su mundo todo sucedió 2 años antes que aquí. Se graduó a la edad de 13 años como el último de la clase, fue entrenado por jiraiya, pero antes era maltratado por su pueblo y fueron tan lejos como para torturarlo en su cumpleaños. Luego se convirtió en el ninja más fuerte del mundo con su modo sabio y el dominio total del chacra del kyubi. Luego lucho en la cuarta guerra derroto a la bestia con colas más fuerte de todas el jubi, pero murió junto con el kazekage_ explico el hokage

Los ojos de narumi se abrieron, había pasado por todo eso antes de luchar con ella. Ella ni siquiera había matado a alguien mientras el había derrotado a un demonio mucho más fuerte que el kyubi" creo que ha atravesado por mucho en su vida". Pensar que cuando tenía mi edad él era un shinobi nivel kage_ dijo narumi

Jiraiya vio la oportunidad de burlarse de su alumna decidió hablar ¿Qué piensa usted de el sexualmente. El ser dominada en la batalla que le hiso sentir?_ dijo burlándose de su alumna

Narumi se ruborizo profundamente y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de matar al sannin ¡NO! ¿Por qué iba yo a querer estar con alguien como él? Ni siquiera sé si es humano! Vistes el chacra que poseía? El kyubi parece una mosca comparado con el_ ella solo negó

Jiraiya ve a su alumna nerviosa y decidió seguir burlándose de ella" usted sabe que él es hijo de kushina-san y minato tiene que vivir con usted. Quien sabe que cosas puedan hacer ustedes dos? Tal vez puedan revivir su clan_ dijo burlándose

Narumi ahora tenía una rubor completo en todo su cuerpo al escuchar decir a jiraiya eso "C..Cállese Ero-sennin_ grito mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su familia. Viejo pervertido sabio estúpido_ pensó mientras se alejaba

Ella entro a su habitación y se desnudó. Narumi se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Ella abrió la puerta solo para chocar con un pecho musculoso. El peso de narumi era demasiado para la otra persona que se cayó hacia atrás

Narumi miro la cara de sorprendido del hombre que acaba de salir de la ducha. Los ojos azules se encontraron mientras se miraban uno al otro por lo que parecía una eternidad. Narumi miro el cuerpo bien definido de naruto, mientras naruto observaba el cuerpo de narumi que se encontraba sobre él.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que se estaban buscando el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. Ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron las miradas del uno al otro. Narumi se bajó del cuerpo de naruto y bajo la mirada

L .. lo siento debí haber pedido permiso antes de utilizar el baño_ dijo naruto nervioso

E..está bien naruto-san. Deberia haber sabido que estarías aquí_ dijo narumi nerviosa al igual que naruto

Unos minutos más tardes narumi salió del baño ahora con ropa. Los dos rubios se sentaron en el gran sofá en la sala de estar. Naruto sonrió amablemente a ella "SI creo que voy a vivir con usted ahora. Voy a tomar la habitación de las visitas…_ dijo naruto pero fue interrumpido por narumi

No. Usted debe tomar el dormitorio principal_ le dijo narumi a naruto que frunció el ceño

No, se trata de su vivienda por eso debo mantenerlo_ dijo naruto

Narumi frunció el ceño y sacudio la cabeza "No. Usted debe tomarla ya que tuvo que pasar por mucho antes de llegar aquí_ ella respondió con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos

Los ojos de naruto se abrieron ante la declaración, "Quien te dijo?"_ pregunto naruto sabiendo la respuesta. Narumi asistió con la respuesta" Mira yo no me preocupo por mi pasado, era en otro mundo. Esta es su cama y se quedara con ella.

Narumi no pudo responder por lo que solo asistió

Más tarde esa noche

Narumi se revolvía en su sueño. Su sueño estaba plagado de visiones de ejércitos atacando a una bestia gigante de 10 colas que estaba destruyendo todo a su paso. Ella vio los 5 pueblos destruidos por la bestia mientras un hombre con ojos rojos luchaba con un hombre de pelo rubio.

Narumi se despertó jadeando en busca de aire. Estaba sudando, se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación de naruto. Llamo a la puerta espero unos segundo antes de que le abrieran la puerta.

Narumi-chan ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto naruto mientras se frotaba lo ojos del cansancio

Tuve una pesadilla ¿puedo dormir contigo?_ pregunto ella con vergüenza

Naruto bostezo "sí, claro" mientras dejo entrar a narumi mientras se acostaban. Narumi lo primero que noto que naruto irradiaba calor. Narumi no podía dejar de abrazar a naruto tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad de calor de él. Ella se quedó dormida, pero ahora no tenía ninguna pesadilla


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Equipos

Naruto despertó para sentir que algo lo aprisionaba en la espalda. El rubio uzumaki miro para atrás para encontrarse con narumi acurrucándose felizmente en el con una sonrisa tierna que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo ¿Por qué esta en su cama? pensó naruto

Entonces se acordó que anoche la había dejado acostar en su cama, ya que estaba teniendo pesadilla, tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Trato de salir de su agarre, pero parecía que cuando más trataba de soltarse más lo agarraba, como si fuera un oso de peluche

El hizo un clon de sombra para que lo sustituyera mientras él hacia el desayuno para los 2.

Naruto salió de la habitación dejando dormir a narumi con su clon

El bajo las escaleras a la cocina y empezó a mirar entre los gabinetes de los ingrediente para ver que cocinaba para él y narumi. Había descubierto que narumi tenía todo tipo de alimentos en su cocina" Maldición jiji si les hubieras dicho a la aldea quien eran mis padres tenido una vida mejor"_ dijo naruto

Hizo dos clones y los envió a empezar a cocinar los huevos y tocinos. Le tomo cerca de media hora para terminar de cocinar todo. Hizo 2 platos llenos y fue a ponerlos sobre la mesa. Para su sorpresa Narumi ya estaba sentada con sus utensilios en las manos y una pequeña gota de saliva que sale de su boca mientras miraba la comida que había preparado naruto.

¿Cómo llego tan rápido?_ pregunto confundido naruto

Unos minutos antes, con narumi

Narumi se agito mientras empezaba a despertar de un sueño tranquilo. Ella miro hacia abajo para ver dormido a naruto y se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su habitación? Ella lo sacudió ligeramente para que se despertara Naruto ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?_ pregunto narumi

Naruto levanto una ceja ¿de qué estás hablando? Esta es mi habitación_ dijo naruto

Narumi miro para todos lados y noto que no estaba en su habitación "Oh lo siento" ella dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla tímidamente

Entonces los 2 olían un olor delicioso que venía desde abajo "Oh parece que es jefe termino el desayuno"_ dijo el clon esfumándose dejando sola a narumi

Corrió a su habitación y se puso un traje normal, que era idéntico al que uso ayer a excepción de una camisa de color naranja y rojo

Ella corrió a la mesa justo cuando naruto salió de la cocina con 2 platos con comida. Ella no podía dejar de babear por el olor que vienen de los platos que había preparado naruto

Buenos días naruto_ dijo narumi

Buenos días naru-chan_ dijo naruto se sentó en la mesa frente a ella.

Narumi puso mala cara, pero decidió concentrarse en la comida que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Cogió tenedor y cuchillo en el primer bocado sus ojos se abrieron de pura felicidad.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la expresión de narumi y sonrió "creo que le gusta como cocino"_ dijo naruto

Narumi solo asistió y empezó a comer más rápido esto provocó que a naruto le saliera una gota estilo anime

Una vez que terminaron narumi le estaba rogando para que preparara lo mismo al día siguiente. "Naru-chan no es saludable comer lo mismo todos los días, lo hice hoy por que era mi primer día"_ dijo naruto

Pero naru-kun estaba tan bueno_ dijo mientras lloraba estilo anime

Voy a hacerlo algunos días pero no todos Naru-chan ¿y desde cuando me llamas Naru-ku?_ pregunto

Narumi sonrió "es solo para burlarme como usted se burla de mi Naru-kun"_ dijo narumi

Naruto sonrió "bueno siempre y cuando me deje llamarla Naru-chan estamos bien" dijo naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Naruto hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera "vamos naru-chan tenemos que conseguir nuestros equipos es el dia de hoy

Los ojos de narumi se abrieron se habia olvidado de que era hoy "Espera naru-kun" grito mientras trataba de alcanzarlo

En la oficina del Hokage

El anciano miro a los 3 jonin en frente de el. Entre esos 3 estaba su hijo asuma sarutobi, la estudiante del cuanto hokage de pelo de plata Kazumi Hatake(kakashi) y por ultimo kurenai yuhi una amante del genjutsu

Asuma era un hombre alto, de ojos marrones, pelo corto y de puntas negro y barba. Su ropa consistía en el uniforme estandar ninja de konoha con mangas enrolladas a la mitad de camino, chaleco anti balas, sandalias shinobi regulares y protector en la frente.

Kazumi tenia el pelo color plata salvaje que llega hasta sus hombros también cubría su ojo izquierdo mientras el otro lo dejaba visible. Llevaba una máscara color negro que le cubría la mitad de la cara inferior. Su atuendo consistía en una camisa de color negro sin mangas con una chaqueta de jonin que cubría sus grandes pechos y pantalones cortos de spandez con una cinta blanca envuelta en su muslo derecho.

Kurenai era una mujer bastante alta de piel clara. Tenía el pelo color negro hasta sus hombros y unos muy singulares ojos color rojo con un anillo adicional en ellos. Llevaba maquillaje consiste en lápiz labial rojo y sombras de ojos purpuras. Su atuendo habitual consistía en una malla de armadura blusa roja con solo la manga derecha visible.

El viejo Hokage saco 3 hojas de papel de su escritorio "Estos serán sus equipos, los entrenaran hasta que se conviertan en chunnin. Kazumi-san usted estrenara Sayuri Uchiha, Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze y al nuevo genin llamado Naruto Namikaze_ dijo mientras sacaba una foto de naruto

Los ojos de Kazumi se ampliaron al ver la foto "Se parece a Minato-sensei. Debe ser una característica del clan_ llego a la conclusión cuando miro la foto. Un pequeño rubor tiño su mejilla oculta "Pero pensé que yo había solicitado a Sakura Haruno_ dijo Kazumi

Hiruzen asistió "si lo hice pero confía en mi cuando digo que él va encajar en un equipo de asalto, como el tuyo en vez de infiltración o de reconocimiento_ dijo el hokage

Kazumi solo suspiro y acepto a su nuevo equipo.

Asuma tendrá a Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi y Shikamaru Nara en su equipo Kurenai tendrá a Hinata Hyuuga, Inuko Inuzuka y Shino Aburame_ dijo el hokage. Kazumi-chan podrías quedarte un poco?_ pregunto el hokage

La jounin de cabello de plata se voltio "Si hokage-sama?

Hiruzen se puso serio" se trata de naruto namikaze. Quiero decirle que es muy peligroso….muy peligroso a un grado inimaginable. Aunque solo lo vi luchando una vez contra Narumi pero te puedo decir que se estaba frenando bastante su poder y creo que también tiene un derivado del sharingan. Quiero que me reportes si es un traidor a la aldea ok_ el hokage dijo

La jounin asistió y desapareció en tornado de hojas. Hiruzen miro hacia la ventana "Que estas ocultando Naruto" se sentó y miro la montonera de papeles "Papeles de mierdaaa".

Academia

Mientras caminaban por la academia todo el mundo los quedaban mirando con lujuria. Todas estaban mirando a naruto y le gritaban "Quiero tener un hijo con él". Mientras a Narumi los hombres decían "Quiero hacer un hijo con ella" a naruto le daba miedo tener un fangirls.

Se estremeció al llegar a la sala de clases. Era igual a la de su mundo antes de ser destruida por pain. Se dio cuenta que Sayuru lo miraba de la misma manera que lo hacia sasuke.

Se dio cuenta que todo el mundo tenía el mismo género excepto Kiba que de echo era mujer. Tenía el pelo de color castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, llevaba un abrigo sin mangas con pelaje negro alrededor de la zona del cuello y tenía unos pantalones negros cortos. Tenía las mismas marcas que las de kiba en la cara.

Cuando los 2 entraron al salón de clase. Todos se dieron vuelta para verlos. La primera persona en saluda fue Ino Yamanaka, se vestía igual que cuando era genin "Narumi quien es tu amigo?" preguntó Ino.

Es mi primo de parte padre. Llego a la aldea ayer para convertirse en ninja_ dijo narumi

Oh conque tu primo_ dijo mientras se acercaba a naruto y lo abrasaba del cuello empujándolo con sus pechos" Yo soy Ino pero me puedes llamar la chica de tus sueños" SE PRESENTO EN TONO SEDUCTOR

Narumi no sabe porque pero quería matar a la rubia que abrazaba a naruto

Naruto simplemente se sonrojo "Bueno no sé nada de eso, pero mi nombre es naruto namikaze_ dijo tratando de soltarse de ella

Oh naruto-kun no seas así usted sabe que m…._ pero fue interrumpida por la heredera Inuzuka

Bájate del puta_ grito

Cállate aliento de perro. Estoy tratando de conseguir novio a diferencia de ti_ grito Ino

¿Qué dijiste. Al menos intenta conocerlo primero antes de tratar salir con el_ grito Inuko

Las niñas seguían discutiendo hasta que una ola de poder se apodero de la sala. Todo el mundo se dio vuelta hacia naruto tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa una dulce sonrisa enfermiza que aprendió de Mei "Niñas por favor dejen de pelear" dijo en tono espelúznate

Todos en la sala sentían como si alguien le sostenía el cuello y que morirían si se movían. Sayuri tenía ideas bastantes extrañas con naruto.

Sayuri miro a naruto con hambre en los ojos, ella respetaba el poder, es por eso que ella y narumi se convirtieron en amigas tan rápido y este hombre tenía mucho "Seria perfecto para restaurar mi clan. No me importa compartirlo ya sea por el CRA_ pensó mientras miraba a naruto

Ino-chan podrías ir a hablar con tu amiguita de pelo rosa que esta allá_ dijo mientras señalaba a Sakura. Luego se volvió hacia Inuko" lo siento señorita pero me podría decir su nombre?_ pregunto naruto

"se estremeció al sentir el aura poderosa de naruto. Las hembras de su clan se sentían atraídas hacia los hombres con grandes cantidades de energía.

Encantado de conocerla Inuko-chan tal vez no podríamos conocer mejor durante una cita_ sugirió naruto

Inuko se sonrojo con locura ante la propuesta de naruto" S-SI q-que tal el S-sabado_ se las arregló para sacar las palabras.

El aura omnipresente de naruto se desvaneció mientras sonreía "Claro estaré ahí a medio día"_ dijo naruto. Inuko solo asistió con la cabeza.

"Naruto-Kun" ¿Por qué no me lleva a una cita. Sé que usted puede estar con más mujeres ya que es el último hombre de su clan_ dijo Ino haciendo sonrojar a naruto ya que se le olvido esa ley ya que la guerra había comenzado.

Inuko miro a Ino que estaba pidiendo salir con su hombre…. Espera desde cuando era su hombre?. Ella sabía sobre la ley de restaurar su clan del Shodaime Hokage y realmente no le importaba compartir a su hombre pero ella odiaba a las mujeres que solo querían poder y riquezas por lo que ella despreciaba a Sakura y en menor grado a Ino.

Naruto suspiro" está bien Ino pero la próxima semana ya que tengo una cita esta semana con Inuko-chan" dijo mientras caminaba con Narumi hasta donde estaba Sayuri.

Hola Sayuri-Chan_ saludo narumi a su amiga

Sayuri sonrió amablemente a Narumi, ella era un rayo de esperanza tras la masacre del clan ya que ella evito que se convirtiera en un monstro hambriento de poder. Incluso diría que es un ángel en cierto modo" hey narumi-chan, no es el hombre que mató a los anbus"_ susurro Sayuri.

Narumi asistio "Si él es naruto-kun. Se queda conmigo en la casa del clan ya que él también es namikaze.

Sayuri sonrió "Oh él se queda en su casa. Narumi niña traviesa, que sepa que cosas hacen ustedes 2 durante la noche_ bromeo sayuri. Varios hombres y mujeres se desmayaron por hemorragia nasal por que se imaginaron lo que dijo sayuri "tal vez me pueda unir a usted en otra ocasión.

Narumi ahora estaba roja como tomate" no es así. Él ahora es parte del clan así que lo dejo vivir en casa_ dijo narumi negando con la cabeza.

Ah y no te metes a la cama del?_ pregunto Sayuri en tono burlón.

Como sabias que hice eso_ ella grito antes de cubrirse la boca con las 2 manos.

Todo el mundo se limitó a mirar a narumi no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze dormía en la misma cama que su primo después de conocerlo por un día" whoa no sabía que estabas tan adelantada_ dijo sayuri

Yo-no fue asi?! Tuve una pesadilla y el me consoló_ dijo narumi antes de darse cuanto de que lo acaba de decir en voz alta.

Naruto se limitó a oír todo mirando al piso con un gran sonrojo.

Así que no siente nada por el?_ pregunto sayuri

¡No!_ grito narumi

Así que no te importa si hago esto_ dijo mientras saltaba sobre naruto y le planto un beso en los labios. Naruto abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de la uchiha.

Narumi sintió una presión en su pecho cuando vio esto. Ella gruño empujo a sayuri de narumi" él es mi hombre" le grito a la pelinegra

Naruto se sonrojo aún más. Su hombre? Puso en duda

Asi que él es tu hombre ahora?_ dijo Sayuri. Secretamente ella estaba disfrutando del beso. Ella podía acostumbrarse a eso.

No… es mi primo. Es mi primo_ dijo Narumi roja como tomate

Justo a tiempo para no avergonzarse a sí misma Iruka aparece en una nube de humo "Felicidades todos ustedes se graduaron de la academia" el comenzó con su discurso haci paso una hora explicando sobre el razonamiento ninja y el trabajo en equipo.

Y los equipos son (del 1 al 6 me los salto) equipo 7 serán Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, Sayuri Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze su sensei será Kazumi Hatake. El equipo 8 serán Hinata Hyuuga, Inuko Inuzuka y Shino Aburame y su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi. Equipo 9 aun esta en circulación desde el año pasado por lo que el equipo 10 serán Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi y Shikamaru Nara y su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi_ Iruka lee en voz alta los equipos. Habían algunas quejas con Sakura e Ino pero todos lo otro equipos estaban bien

Narumi estaba ten entusiasmada con su sensei por alguna razón así que Naruto decidió preguntarle" Narumi porque estas tan entusiasmada de tener a Kazumi como sensei?_ pregunto Naruto.

Narumi miro a naruto con una gran sonrisa "por qué kazimi-neechan me cuido cuando era más joven"

Nee-chan "así que kakashi-sensei es mujer en este mundo"_ pensó naruto

Cuando Iruka dejo la sala varios jounin vinieron a buscar sus equipos y por ultimo entraron 3 adultos. Asuma llamo a su equipo para que se encontraran bar de barbacoa en media hora, mientras que kurenai dijo a su equipo que la siguiera y dejando al equipo 7 solos con su jounin de cabello plateado.

Naruto se sonrojo ante la belleza de la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de él.

"Nos vemos en 10 minutos en la azotea" dijo con una voz angelical desapareciendo en un SHUSHIN de hojas y Naruto la siguió en Shushin de fuego negro, Narumi y Sayuri desaparecieron en Shushin de hojas.

Lo siento si me tarde es que tenía problemas personales que debía resolver, bueno dejen su review si les a gustado entre en domingo y el lunes subiré el próximo capítulo.

También agregare algunas mujeres más al harem


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Kazumi apareció en la azotea y saco un pequeño libro con tapa naranja y comenzó a leer. Ella no se dio cuenta que naruto estaba detrás de ella mirando sobre su hombro ¿Qué estás leyendo? Pregunto naruto a la kunoichi de pelo plateado que se asustó ya que no había sentido ninguna presencia cerca.

Rápidamente cerró su libro y lo guardo. Ella estaba tranquila pero por dentro estaba como loca ¿Cómo esta persona se puso detrás de mí sin que me diera cuanta?_ ella grito en su cabeza

Naruto sonrió amablemente. Kazumi se puso roja por que naruto se veía encantador con esa sonrisa "Hey ¿estás bien? Estas un poco roja ¿tienes fiebre?_ naruto pregunto mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de Kazumi esto la hizo sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba.

Kazumi rápidamente retrocedió todavía roja "No, estoy bien" dijo ella mientras aparecían las 2 genin. Kazumi suspiro de alivio al verlas que finalmente habían llegado. Se volvió para ver a naruto pero ya no estaba miro donde estaban Sayuri y Narumi y encontró a Naruto hablando con ellas ¿Cómo llego hay tan rápido?_ pensó.

Nee-chan te pasa algo?_ pregunto Narumi y Kazumi preocupada.

No todo está bien_ dijo mirando a naruto y sonriendo. Por dentro se estaba dando cuenta de lo que dijo el Hokage que se integraría rápido al equipo." Bueno ahora empezaremos con las presentaciones, solo sus gustos, disgustos, hobbies y sueño_ dijo Kazumi.

¿Por qué no nos da un ejemplo y va usted primero sensei?_ dijo naruto

Kazumi asistió con la cabeza" Muy bien mi nombre es Kazumi Hatake. Yo no les diré mis gustos y disgustos y mis hobbies no son de su incumbencia. En cuanto a mi sueño no tengo ninguna por ahora_ dijo Kazumi

Naruto sonrió" te gusta el porno y te disgusta que te interrumpan cuando lees. Sus pasatiempos son la lectura porno y por las mañanas ir a visitar a sus compañeros caídos en combate. Su sueño es ser protagonistas de una película Icha Icha_ dijo naruto sorprendiendo a las 3 mujeres

¿Cómo sabe todo eso? El me conoce hace unos minutos y es capaz de deducir todo eso_ pensó Kazumi en estado de shock. Ahora sabía que había algo más en este chico de lo que aparentaba." Bien ahora vas tu"_ dijo Kazumi señalando a naruto.

Claro mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, me gusta la capacitación, el ramen , mi amigos y familia. Me disgusta los traidores, arrogantes y los 3 min que hay que esperar para comer ramen. Mis hobbies es entrenar y hacer travesuras. Y mi sueño es eliminar todo el odio de este mundo y traer la paz e a este_ dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Kazumi, Naruto sonaba muy serio cuando hablaba de traer la paz al mundo.

Kazumi asistió y miro a Narumi" tu turno"_ dijo con una sonrisa

Mi nombre es Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki, mis gustos son los mismos que mi primo, no me gustan los pervertidos, violadores. Mis hobbies son entrenar, las travesuras y salir con mis amigos. Mi sueño es tener una familia y ser la mejor Hokage_ dijo narumi

Ok Sayuri-chan te toca _ dijo Kazumi

Mi nombre es Sayuri Uchiha. Me gustan los tomates, Narumi-chan y el entrenamiento y me disgustan los violadores, pervertidos, el consejo civil y mi hermano. Mis hobbies son entrenar y pasar tiempo con Narumi. Mi sueño es revivir a mi clan y vengarme de cierta persona_ ella dijo

Naruto pensó" ella es mucho más abierta que sasuke solía ser, Narumi debe haber tenido algún papel importante. Tal vez si hubiese tomado un papel más importante en sasuke tal vez no se hubiese ido al lado oscuro…. No debo dejar eso atrás. Se trata de un nuevo mundo una vida nueva que me han otorgado y yo salvare a este mundo.

Kazumi empezó a hablar y saco a los 3 genin de sus pensamientos" bueno nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 6 de la mañana. Tendremos una prueba para determinar si merecen ser ninja de konoha"

Sensei? ¿No pasamos la prueba ya?_ pregunto Sayuri confundida.

Esa prueba era para eliminar a los débiles que no eran aptos para ser genins en este momento. Esta es su verdadera prueba. Si pasan comenzaremos con las misiones, ah y no tomen desayuno por la mañana no querrán vomitar lo que comieron_ dijo mientras desaprecia en un remolino de hojas

Hey Narumi-chan quieres ir de compras? Sayuri le pregunto a su amiga. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella y a ver si podía conseguir alguna información de Naruto.

Seguro Sayuri-chan_ dijo Narumi

Esa noche

Naruto se encontraba en el monumento Hokage en la cabeza de Minato. Ya que podía ver la aldea iluminada "Es una hermosa vista…. Itachi"_ dijo Naruto.

¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?_ dijo el Itachi

Naruto se levantó y miro a itachi "Eso no es de tu incumbencia" ¿Qué quieres?.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos "Me ordenaron venir para ofrecerte un puesto en nuestra or…._ pero fue interrumpido.

¿Crees que me uniría a los akatsuki? Ustedes piensan que saben todo acerca de mi gracias a ese hombre planta llamado Zetsu ¿eh?_ dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Itachi

¿Cómo sabes tanto. Akatsuki no hemos dejado casi ninguna información aparte de que nosotros somos mercenarios. Por encima de eso como sabe sobre Zetsu. Él podría ser un problema debo capturarlo, si él se niega_ pensó itachi

Toma tu oferta y dile Nagato o Pain o como se llama que se la meta por el culo nunca me uniré a esa organización y si intentas atacar a Narumi. El no termino la frase ya que lanzo una ola de instinto asesino.

Itachi sintió el instinto asesino y odio dio un paso atrás y activo su mangekyou sharingan "No tengo otra opción" TSUKUYOMI_ dijo Itachi mientras miraba a los ojos a Naruto

Mundo Tsukuyomi

Naruto se encontraba crucificado. Levanto la vista para ver el cielo color rojo carmesí y una luna roja. El suelo era completamente negro. "Lo siento pero debo matarte_ dijeron 3 copias de Itachi

Naruto sonrió ¿crees que me daré por vencido? ¡Qué tontería de tu parte por pensar eso!_ Naruto se burló mientras canalizaba chacra en su sello rompiéndolo liberando el poder d colas en cuestión de segundos.

La explosión de poder hizo añicos el genjutsu más poderoso de Itachi. El mundo parecía romperse en mil pedazos.

Mundo real

Itachi ahora se encontraba de rodillas jadeando mientras sostenía su ojo derecho sangrando y miro a naruto con su ojo izquierdo. Ahora itachi estaba preocupado ya que este hombre había roto su genjutsu más poderoso y desato un chacra nivel biju. Estaría seguro que toda la aldea hubiese sentido el chacra si no hubiese colocado una barrera al rededor del ¿Qué es el? El salió sin un sharingan del genjutsu_ pero naruto interrumpió su pensamiento

Bansho Tenin_ sintió como una fuerza invisible lo atrajera.

Itachi saco una katana y la enterró en el piso para no ser arrastrado. Naruto pudo sentir que su jutsu perdía fuerza "mierda no estoy muy familiarizado con él y no tengo el control suficiente. También era cierto que su Shinra Tensei le tomaba 20 segundo para volver a utilizarlo, mientras que a Nagato le tomaba solo 5 segundos y Bansho Tenin era la mitad de fuerte que Nagato. Ni siquiera era capaz de crear el Chibaku Tensei ya que le faltaba mucho entrenamiento ya que solo tenía esos ojos hace un par de días. Sus habilidades del Sharingan eran ligeramente mejor ya que podía utilizar el Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi también podía crear solo un brazo del Susano.

Naruto detuvo su jutsu y se puso en una pose de taijutsu.

Itachi se estaba parando y estaba listo para la pelea "Usted puede tener más poder que yo pero mis ojos son más poderosos"

¿De verdad? Echa un vistazo_ dijo mientras miraba a Itachi con su Tengan activo" estos son los ojos más poderosos del mundo"_ dijo naruto

Los ojos de Itachi se ampliaron de sorpresa al ver los ojos de Naruto" Es como un cruce entre el Sharingan y el Rinegan_ susurro

Voy a dejar que usted de el primer paso_ dijo Naruto

El Uchiha sin pensarlo se lanzó al ataque. Lanzando una patada al estómago de naruto. Pero un segundo ante que la patada impactara a naruto este apareció atrás de itachi "Demasiado lento Itachi"_ dijo naruto

Naruto lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Itachi, itachi pudo predecir el golpe gracias a su Sharingan y atraparlo. Itachi retrocedió y empezó hacer señales de manos "katon goukakyuu no jutsu" y un gran bola de fuego salió dispara de la boca de Itachi

Shinra tensei_ dijo naruto mientras se devaneáis la bola de fuego que provoco una explosión. naruto cayo de pie y empezó hacer señales de mano "Doton: Ganseki no Sohen" mientras golpeaba sus manos en el suelo, fragmentos de roca fueron lanzados hacia Itachi este solo salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu, un dragón de fuego salió disparado hacia naruto.

14, 15 ,16 … mierda muy poco tiempo_ pensó mientras esperaba que se recargara de nuevo su Shinra tensei. En lugar de eso extendió su mano para absorber el dragón de fuego. Naruto hacia señales de manos "Raiton bureai" lanzando 10 rayos que le dieron de lleno a Itachi que solo fue remplazado por un tronco.

Naruto solo salió del camino antes de que una corriente de fuego negro lo golpeara. Naruto se dio cuenta que el fuego negro lo seguía y lo alcanzo, un chacra oscuro cubría a naruto y se formó una cola mientras el empezó hacer señales de mano lo más rápido posible" Fuinjutsu Kyūin" y las llamas negras fueron absorbida por naruto.

Itachi sonrió él pensaba que lo había derrotado, pero sus ojos empezaron a sangrar.

No debe dejar que su oponente llegue a sus espaldas_ dijo Naruto mientras pateaba a Itachi en la cara lanzando a hacia una roca agrietándola.

Itachi se puso lentamente de pie mientras escupía sangre "Desearía no usar esto, pero no voy a morir aquí en sus manos_ dijo itachi mientras su voz se escuchaba más femenina (que creen que significa 0.0)

Un aura roja empezó a cubrir a itachi uno huesos empezaron a aparecer empezo a formarse un pequeño esqueleto una vez que los huesos terminaron de formase los músculos empezaron a aparecer envolviendo el esqueleto también empezó a aparecer la piel. Al final una capa roja empezó a formase en todo su cuerpo, empiezo a aparecer una espada de fuego en la mano derecha mientras la otra tenía un escudo. (No sé si la descripción está bien pero me bale xD)

Este es mi último ninjutsu, Susano_ dijo Itachi mientras sus dos ojos sangraban

Naruto frunció el ceño ante esto el sabe lo fuerte que era el Susano, pero lo más que preocupaba era esa espada y el escudo. La espada Totsuka que lo sellaría al instante si lo llegara a tocar y eso sería un dolor de cabeza" Parece que este es el momento perfecto para probar esto, tu seras el primero en verme transformado"_ dijo mientras una cúpula de chacra oscuro lo cubría

Cuando la cúpula se desvaneció se mostró un mini jubii con 6 colas. Naruto rugió haciendo que el suelo debajo de él se agriete.

Itachi miro la nueva transformación de Naruto con miedo. El poder que emanaba de él era como el de un biju y él sabía que el Susano tendría muchos problemas "¿es un biju? Pero no tenemos ningún dato pero yo pensaba que el biju de 6 colas era Rokubi_ pensó Itachi

Bueno ¿qué parezco? _ Naruto pregunto con una voz demoniaca. Vio a itachi que lo miraba con miedo "Supongo que esta transformación da miedo, entonces?_ pregunto Naruto

Itachi miro a naruto y pregunto ¿Quién eres?

Naruto rugió al cielo "Yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el Dios del Juicio"_ dijo Naruto/Jubii mientras la luna se volvía roja, todos en la nación elemental vieron la luna roja.

Itachi tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para bloquear el ruido del rugido "Bueno, entonces dios del juicio vamos a ver si mereces ese nombre"_ dijo mientras se lanzaba con el Susano con legendaria espada. Naruto tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para no ser absorbido.

Naruto empezó a reunir chacra rojo y azul (negativo y positivo) formando una esfera de color purpura. La esfera se comprimió naruto se la comió. Itachi sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder puso su escudo para bloquear el ataque. El Jubi/Naruto desato su ataque rompiendo el suelo debajo del y se estrelló en el escudo del Susano.

El Susano de itachi fue empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque antes que pudiera romper completamente el escudo el ataque de naruto se quedó sin fuerza.

Itachi jadeaba mientras el escudo empezaba a repararse. Naruto empezó a atacar dándole en puñetazo en la cara del Susano lanzando lejos.

Naruto empezó a reunir pequeño rayos color rojo en las puntas de sus colas "Vamos a ver si bloqueas esto! 6 LANZA DEL CIELO DE COLAS"_ dijo naruto mientras 6 rayos de chacra salieron disparados hacia el Susano.

Itachi coloca su escudo para bloquear el ataque. Los 6 rayos golpearon el escudo semi-reconstruido" Eso es todo"_ dijo itachi con sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

Compruébalo de nuevo_ dijo naruto mientras el escudo se agrietaba cayendo en pedazo "Parase que ese escudo no es tan fuerte como pensabas"_ Naruto rio mientras Itachi quedo sin aliento ya que su última defensa fue hecha pedazos.

No he terminado todavía_ grito mientras cargaba contra naruto, con su espada mientras naruto esquivaba cada ataque. Usando el brazo libre del Susano agarro 2 colas de naruto y lo tiro contra una montaña "Muereee" grito mientras apuñalaba en el pecho a naruto, naruto sintió que estaban siendo absorbiendo.

No voy a perder! Yo protegeré a la aldea. Protegeré al mundo_ Naruto rugió mientras formaba una mini bijudama que estaba rodeada de rayos "RESPLANDOR FINAL" Naruto rugió mientras disparaba un rayo amarillo fino con el contorno color negro.

El ataque perforo el Susano como si fuera de mantequilla y golpeo a Itachi en el estómago dejando un agujero de 6 pulgadas de diámetro.

El Susano se desvaneció, itachi cayo sosteniéndose su estómago. Naruto se transformó de nuevo a su forma humana. Se dio cuenta que itachi había cambiado. Tenía el pelo más largo y parecía menos masculino. Parece haberle crecido 2 protuberancias en el pecho y sus caderas eran más anchas que antes.

El… es mujer?_ pensó naruto mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Itachi.

Lo último que dijo itachi antes de desmayarse fue "Él se acerca, por favor no me mates"_ suplico antes de quedar inconsciente

Naruto no respondió y siguen caminando hacia "el"

Bueno espero que le haya gustado dejen su review si les gusto la pelea es la primera que hago no sé si está bien.

Harem final

Sayuri(fem sasuke), Narumi, Gaia(fem gaara), Inuko(fem kiba), Mei, Ino, Samui, Temari, Yugito, Yugao, Shizuka, Anko, Tsunade,Kushina, Fu, Shizune, Kazumi(fem Kakashi), Mikoto, Izumi(fem Itachi),Tayuya, Karin,Kin, Hana,Kurenai y (fem Haku)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Itachi abrió sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama. Miro a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en una cueva con poca iluminación. Miro hacia abajo y vio que su abdomen estaba cubierto de vendas.

"Así que estas despierta" dijo naruto mientras salía de la oscuridad "Usted quedo en mal estado después de nuestra batalla" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron cuando dijo eso. Recordó cuando estaba tratando de reclutar a Naruto para su organización, pero terminaron peleando. Recordó que Naruto se había convertido en esa cosa negra con colas. Luego también que ese demonio lo había atravesado con un rayo de luz "Tú eras ese monstro con el que estaba luchando" grito.

Naruto la miro y asistió "Si era yo, pero eso no es importante ahora. Vamos a empezar con una pregunta sencilla ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Naruto.

"Mi nombre real es Izumi Uchiha. Soy unos de los 4 Uchiha restantes que quedan en el Mundo.

Gracias Izumi-san. Yo ya sé por qué mato a su clan y no tiene que darme explicaciones _ dijo para sorpresa de la Uchiha. La sonrisa de naruto se transformó en un ceño fruncido "Pero volvamos a los que nos convoca ¿Qué aprendiste sobre los Akatsuki?

Izumi suspiro "Por ahora estamos tratando de obtener más fondos haciendo trabajos en torno a la Nación elemental, pero pronto empezaremos a capturar a los jinchuriki. Yo no puedo decir nada más._ concluyo Izumi.

Muy bien es mi turno de preguntar_ dijo la uchiha.

¿Quién eres?

Naruto sonrio "esa es una buena pregunta, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze. Actualmente soy un Genin de Konoha solo porque el hokage no me quiso dar un rango más alto. Mi equipo está formado por Kazumi Hatake, Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze y Sayuri Uchiha tu hermana_ dijo naruto.

Izumi solo estaba pensativa sobre la información que le estaba dando. El hombre que la había derrotado solo era un genin que estaba en el mismo equipo de su hermana ¿Cuál son tus intensiones? Pregunto Izumi.

Bueno mi meta es simple, pero es difícil de obtener. Quiero la paz del mundo pero no de ese tipo de paz que quiere el tal "Madara" pero la paz se trae a través de la comprensión, bueno ahora es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta Izumi_ dijo naruto.

Dime porque esta disfrazada como hombre en primer lugar_ pregunto naruto.

Izumi miro a naruto con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos "Mi padre realmente nunca me amo, siempre estaba decepcionada de mi por ser mujer. Él no quería un heredero débil y para el las mujeres son débiles. Así que decidió que su próximo hijo iba convertirse en el heredero del Clan, y no yo. Pero para su mala suerte nació otra hija Sayuri. Al ver que no pudo tener un hijo, me obligo a fingir ser un hombre para no hacer quedar como débil al Clan_ dijo Izumi con lágrimas.

Naruto apretó los dientes ante lo que había hecho Fugaku a su hija. Naruto se acercó a Izumi y la reconforto con un abrazo "Eso es horrible. Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por algo como eso".

Izumi se sonrojo al sentir el abrazo de naruto. Izumi se armó de valor y dejo de llorar "No importa Naruto-san eso ya paso".

Naruto miro a la entrada de la cueva "parece que nuestro tiempo se acabado ya que su pareja está por venir. Te dejo dos regalos de despedida como una muestra de confianza. El primero es un genjutsu que la hace ver como itachi solo puede ser desactivado por usted y yo. Finalmente te dejo esta kunai Hiraishin en caso que quieras volver hablar conmigo. Ahh.. y yo me encargo de Sayuri no se preocupe_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Tal como él dijo Kisame entro a la cueva "ahí esta Itachi" dijo kisame mientras desnudaba su espada Samehada. Kisame era un hombre alto con piel azul pálido con pelo de color negro "quien es el itachi?"

Kisame Hoshigaki el biju sin cola_ dijo naruto "bueno creo que es hora de irme ya he terminado lo que vine hacer_ dijo mientras salía de la cueva.

Kisame era un hombre que amaba la batalla "oh tú no te vas"_ dijo mientras blandía su espada contra naruto.

Shinra Tensei" naruto susurro causando una explosión de gravedad que lanzo a Kisame hasta donde estaba Izumi. Naruto miro a Kisame con su Tengan activo "Dile a tu líder no importa lo fuerte que sean sus ojos los míos siempre serán más fuerte_ dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban antes de desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad.

"Maldito"_ dijo kisame mientras se levantaba lentamente. Cada hueso de su cuerpo le dolía es como si su hubiesen roto "Vamos Itachi tenemos que informarle a Pain-sama de esto_ dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Desde un árbol naruto miro a los dos saliendo de la cueva "Esta vez los akatsuki no ganaran, voy a proteger a konoha sin importar lo que me cueste" dijo para sí mismo.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Naruto, Narumi y Sayuri estaban esperando que su sensei llegara al campo de entrenamiento. Ella tenía 3 horas de retraso "por kami ¿Cuándo va a llegar? Narumi grito.

Naruto estaba leyendo un libro y levanto 3 dedos "3, 2, 1"_ dijo naruto mientras llegaba Kazumi en shunshin de hojas "Llega tarde Kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Naruto.

Kazumi aparto la mirada de su libro y saco 2 cascabeles "la prueba consiste en que me tiene que quitar estos cascabeles. Aquellos que no obtengan un cascabel al final de la prueba volverán a la academia. Vengan con la intención de matarme. Ustedes tienen hasta al medio día_ dijo mientras ataba los cascabeles a su cadera y colocaba un temporizador.

La prueba de los cascabeles_ pensó naruto.

Empiecen_ dijo Kazumi.

Narumi y Sayuri se escondieron del jonin en unos arbustos. Naruto todavía estaba en su lugar. Kazumi levanto la vista de su libro para ver a naruto. Parece que la chicas saben lo básico del sigilo pero este no_ ella pensó. "Sabes ocultarte? Usted es solo un genin y yo soy un jonin de elite no hay manera de que me pueda derrotar en una batalla uno contra uno_ dijo Kazumi.

Naruto sonrió "No sea tan arrogante sensei_ dijo naruto mientras sacaba 10 shuriken "a ver si esquiva esto Jinton-Shuriken a la velocidad de la luz"_ dijo mientras lanzaba las shuriken. Las 10 shuriken parecían rayos de luz mientras chocaban contra Kazumi.

Sayuri y Narumi tenían los ojos como plato al ver que aparentemente un miembro de su equipo mataba a su sensei de un solo movimiento. Las 2 se relajaron al ver que kazumi se transformó en un tronco.

La verdadera Kazumi salto de un árbol en frente de Naruto. Lanzo una patada a la cabeza de Naruto, este reacciono rápido y la atrapo con la mano derecha y tiro a la kunoichi lejos de él "esto a un no se acaba" dijo apareciendo delante de la Kunoichi a una velocidad sobre humana, naruto conecto un golpe en el estómago de la kunoichi mandándola a volar lejos.

Kazumi se puso lentamente de pie "No hay manera de que este genin tenga una velocidad mayos a la Hiraishin ¿no era mentira lo que dijo el Hokage, de que este chico no era normal? Pensó kazumi. "Usted es bueno Naruto, veo que el hokage no mintió cuando dijo que usted no es normal, pero a partir de ahora voy enserio. Usted es mejor que yo en Taijutsu pero a ver cómo le va genjutsu_ ella dijo mientras realizaba unos movimientos de manos "ilusión de árbol demoniaco".

Un árbol creció alrededor de naruto atrapando a naruto. Kazumi salió del árbol colocando una kunai en el cuello de naruto "ríndete yo gano".

Naruto cerró los ojos y le sonrió a Kazumi "Usted no debe asumir su victoria tan rápido Kazumi-sensei, aun cuando usted está atrapada en mi genjutsu_ dijo naruto mientras se transformaba en una bandada de cuervos.

Kazumi abrió los ojos cuando naruto apareció a delante de ella. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y movió su cabello para mostrar el Sharingan "ahora sus genjutsu serán inutiles".

Lo siento sensei pero todavía no me gana_ dijo naruto kazumi se limitó a mirarlo "¿no me cree? Bueno voy a tener que demostrarlo" dijo mientras el cielo se volvió rojo y el sol color negro en como si el tiempo se hubiese parado "bienvenida al Tsukiyomi" dijo naruto mientras desaparecia en una bandada de cuervos.

Cómo? Cuando? Pensó mientras cadenas salían de los arbustos atrapándole brazos y piernas.

Varios cuervos se reunieron al frente de ella formando a naruto. Más cuervos se reunieron formando una espada en la mano de naruto y se la pone en el cuello a Kazumi "ríndete puedo usar a la perfección este genjutsu durante sus 3 días pero con solo 24hrs bastara para ganar esta batalla"_ dijo naruto.

El Tsukiyomi pero es un jutsu del Magekyo Sharingan, lo que significa tenía razón, tiene una variante del Sharingan_ pensó mientras trataba de romper el poderoso genjutsu. No importa lo que intentara no podía romperlo." Maldición como pude caer en una trampa tan fácil_ suspiro "Bien me rindo".

Naruto sonrió mientras disipaba el genjutsu. Kazumi callo de rodillas jadeando.

Naruto se acercó a la kunoichi derribada y le quito los 2 cascabeles "creo que se terminó"_ dijo mientras desaparecía en Shinshun de fuego negro.

Narumi miro a su contraparte masculina sorprendida había derrotado fácilmente a ninja rango A.

Sayuri estaba pensando en otra cosa "esos ojos son como los de Itachi ¿es un uchiha?.

Naru-chan Sayuri-chan salgan la prueba a terminado_ dijo naruto. Las dos kunoichis salieron de los arbustos "tomen atrápenlos"_ dijo naruto lanzándole los cascabeles a Narumi y Sayuri.

Kazumi sonrió mientras los miraba "Ustedes tres son los primeros que completaron la prueba, a partir del lunes empezaremos a entrenar y hacer misiones, disfruten el fin de semana_ dijo ante de desaparecer.

**En la torre del Hokage.**

Los nueve jonin se pararon enfrente del Hokage. El anciano suspiro "hasta ahora 6 de los 9 equipos no pasaron ¿Kazumi que paso con tu equipo?_ pregunto el Hokage.

El equipo 7 compuesto por Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, Sayuri Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze pasaron_ dijo la Kunoichi para sorpresa de los presentes.

Kazumi nos puede decir como paso el equipo?_ pregunto un jonin.

"cuando la prueba Narumi y Sayuri se escondieron pero Naruto quedo para luchar contra mí. Estaba totalmente confiada. Su jinton casi me mata cuando tiro shurikens que parecían rayos de luz. El me derroto en taijutsu y finalmente me atrapo en un genjutsu. Yo no era capaz de liberarme del genjutsu aun teniendo el Sharingan. También confirme lo que me dijo el Hokage que tiene una variante del Sharingan y es capaz de usar el genjutsu más poderoso de los Uchihan el Tsukiyomi_ dijo Kazumi sorprendiendo a los Jonin.

Hmm muy bien ¿Kurenai como le fue a tu equipo?_ dijo Hokage.

Aprobado_ respondió.

Asuma?

Aprobado, usted quiere que renazca el trio Ino-Shika-Cho ¿no?._ pregunto asuma.

El viejo kage respondió "el trio original funciono bastante bien espero que este sea igual o mejor" Hiruzen respondió. "muy bien parece que todos los herederos de clanes pasaron, ahora retírense"_ dijo el hokage. Todos los jonin salieron de la oficina del hokage "puede salir de hay Rokudaime-dono.

La madera de la pared se empezó a ondular. Naruto sale de la pared y se quedó mirando hacia el hokage" Dime ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sayuri que Itachi era mujer que también se llama Izumi?_ pregunto naruto.

Respóndeme naruto ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que toda tu familia te estuviese mintiendo?

Me sentiría que no pudiera confiar en nadie_ respondió naruto.

Vez? Pero me puede decir cómo se enteró de eso?.

¿Has visto el espacio detrás del monumento hokage?

No. No lo eh visto_ dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Naruto rio nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla "bueno ella vino a ofrecerme un puesto para los akatsuki y reemplazar a Orochimaru-teme " Hiruzen frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su alumno "me negué y tuvimos que luchar y le gane , y después me conto todo"_ dijo naruto.

Hiruzen asistió "bueno, le recomiendo que se prepare para la cita de mañana con Inuko"_ dijo el hokage con una sonrisa pervertida.

Naruto miro al viejo kage "me estabas espiando, viejo pervertido".

Sabado (Compuesto Inuzuka).

Naruto camino hacia las grandes puertas del compuesto vestía una camisa naranja _oscuro_ y pantalones negros "yo no puedo creer que tenga una cita con… kiba… no ella no es kiba es una persona diferente" dijo naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Unos miembros del clan lo detuvieron antes de entrar "indique sus negocios con el Clan Inuzuka".

Naruto sonrio "vengo a recoger a Inuko, para nuestra cita".

El guardia se inclinó "lo siento Namikaze-dono, yo debería haber sabido que era usted".

"no es ningún problema, solo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo"_ dijo naruto mientras caminaba hacia dentro del compuesto.

El compuesto era enorme, era casi todo bosque, con un edificio que resaltaba sobre todo. Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio fue recibido por algunos miembros del clan.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver Inuko "Hermosa" fue lo único que salió de su boca. Inuko se sonrojo, ella llevaba un kimono blanco con una cinta rojo alrededor de su cintura.

"te ves bien" dijo Inuko con un tono angelical.

Tu tevés muy hermosa_ dijo naruto mientras le ofrecía la mano. Inuko tomo lentamente la mano y salieron del recinto.

**Dos horas más tarde.**

Naruto y Inuko estaban sentado sobre el monumento Hokage. Habían tenido una buena cita. Encontraron que le gustaban las mismas cosas "fue una buena cita Inuko-chan"_ dijo Naruto.

Inuko sonrió" si naruto disfruto mucho la cita, muchas gracias por llevarme a una restauran, parecía caro".

"no era nada"_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Inuko.

Inuko bajo la mirada "Naruto me preguntaba si podíamos repetir esto de nuevo, cuando tengamos libre"

¡Claro! Pero la próxima semana tengo una cita con Ino-chan. Así que no va poder ser_ dijo naruto.

"No hay problema" dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Lo siento pero me tengo que ir"

Naruto sonrió y se puso de pie "Bueno hasta luego" naruto antes de irse Inuko le dio un beso en los labios y salido corriendo. Naruto quedo sorprendido.

La cita con Ino fue igual de buena, naruto analizo ambas citas y solo tenía una cosa que hacer practicar el CRA.

Naruto entro a la oficina del Hokage "sandaime-dono tengo al que decirle"_ dijo naruto.

Y eso que sería Rokudaime-dono?

Deseo restaurar mi clan instaurando el CRA en mí mismo"_ dijo Naruto.

Oh por fin lo decidiste.

Bueno eso esto, dejen su review y si algunos se preguntan porque hice las citas así es porque me daba paja y no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente.

No tengo idea cuando actualiza de nuevo pero solo tienen que espera. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
